User blog:UsagiTaicho/Part two of the thing you havent yet suggested a name for. jerks
From the private journal of Dr. L Eskner: With the memory crystals designed, I simply have to put them into production. The prototype came in today, and it worked marvelously. I can’t wait for the rest of them. Now, if only I could finish the elemental formula. It has gotten rather trying. End. Takua led his group of Toa through the windy cave. The Toa Inika had known each other since waking, and were put together on a team by Vezon. His team consisted of: himself, Toa of Light and leader; Macku, Toa of Water; Tuuli, Toa of Air; Goylo, Toa of Iron; Shizu, Toa of Acid; and Shala, Toa of Lightning. Takua smiled to himself. He felt sure that the Toa Inika were the best Toa team. They were given the most important job, to find out where the cave leads. They would complete the job, and be well vindicated for their task. He would make sure of it. “Come on Toa Inika! Lets go!” “All right!” Takua’s team shouted in unison. The Toa rounded another corner, coming to another long hall. Luckily, they wouldn’t get lost because Goylo. His abilities as a Toa of Irom ensure that he will never get lost, especially if he is traveling down a metal cave. The Toa leaped over another floor grating. They passed a lot of those, and each one had revealed the same thing: more of the giants, only these were alive and moving. At first the Toa had stopped to watch them, but Takua decided that they were boring. He wanted to be on the move, to complete the job. “Where are we going?” Tuuli asked. “To the end of the tunnel!” “How much longer is that gonna take?” “Dammit Tuuli! You know that he is just gonna tell you ‘as long as it takes’ so why do you even ask?” The Toa of Acid’s personality reflected his element, Shizu was basically pissed all the time. “Calm down Shizu. Its not his fault he has no short-term memory.” Shala was quick to defend anybody Shizu snapped at. “Will everyone just calm down?” The Toa of Iron was the calmest one of the lot. Goylo was always calm because he always knew which way to go. “Come on Tuuli,” Toa Macku said to him when he stopped, “We can’t leave you behind.” “We could, then we wouldn’t have to suffer his repeated questions any more.” Shizu said. “Come on people! Let’s go up this one!” Takua ignored his teammates bickering. “Where are we going?” The Toa Inika bounded up the steep cavern walls. Leaping up the walls covered more ground, and faster. The six moved together, none falling behind. They reached another corridor and took it. One after another, with constant bickering. Takua ignored it. His duty was more important than some friendly cursing; The last one was a little vulgar, even for Shizu. He better bite his tongue, or Shala might rip it out. Takua heard a noise. He heard lots of noises in this weird cave, but this one was different. He signaled the Toa Inika to stop. Together, they edged around the corner and were surprised by what they saw. A large spinning blade was making the noise. It was generating a cool wind that was pushing the Toa back. Takua was tempted to use his mask. Suddenly the blade stopped. Takua could see light beyond it. “Onward! Now while its stopped!” The Toa Inika charged onward, rushing past the still blades. They came to a large grate. Takua activated his mask, gripping the grate and prying it open. He succeeded, creating a hole large enough for a Toa to enter. He did, leading the Toa Inika through the hole, to the other side. The opening led to another world. The Toa Inika found themselves in an open area, with the sun beating down on their heads. Takua looked up in surprise. H was saved from the blinding light by his elemental power activating. Shining brightly, he warned his brethren not to look towards it. He then led them towards the far end of the new world. “What the heck are those things?” Shizu asked when he looked over the edge. “I don’t know. But they look like they might be a threat.” Takua said. “What should we do?” Tuuli asked. Takua sat down. He had some serious thinking to do, and all serious thinking is done while stable on the ground. His mind raced with thoughts, but none of them told him anything about the large metal objects going at high speeds below. The closest thing that came to his mind were vague monsters called rahi. When the dizziness cleared from his head, Takua stood back up. He looked down at the large things, and then at his friends. “Lets go then.” “Where to?” “Back to Takanuva. We should tell him what we found.” The Toa Inika got passed the spinning blade with ease. They jumped straight down the shaft they had ascended earlier, gripping the walls to slow down. Reaching the bottom, they ran following Goylo through the strange cave. “Where are we going?” Tuuli asked. “Son of a nui jaga! Shut up Tuuli! Just shut up!” Shuzi said, pissed as usual. “Shuzi! Be nice ya jerk!” Shala yelled at him. “Can everyone please calm down?” Macku asked. “Come on people! Follow Goylo!” Takua urged. “Where are we going?” Tuuli asked more insistently. “Just follow me please Tuuli.” Answered Goylo. Turning the corner, the Toa Inika almost ran headlong into another group of Toa. Takua was shocked, but quickly deduced why they were here. “What’s the matter? Did we take too long?” “Takanuva sent us to find you. He grew worried.” Came the reply from a Toa of Plasma. “Who are you?” Tuuli asked. “My name is Joka. I am a Toa of Plasma and leader of the Toa Turyek.” “My name is Takua. This is Tuuli, Goylo, Shala, Shizu and Macku. We have something urgent to tell Takanuva.” “Very well, please allow us to escort you. Kali, have you contacted the other teams yet?” “Yes Joka.” came the reply from a purple Toa. “They have agreed to meet us where we split up.” “Ok. By the way, this is Kali, Juzu, Hafu, and Korin. The rest of the Toa Turyek.” “Great to meet all of you. Goylo, lead the way.” “Of course” came the Toa of Iron’s reply, soft and gritty. The Toa raced on, both teams side by side, aware that they must return to the others. After connecting with the Toa Cora and Toa Voya, there were a total of twenty-three Toa running through the metallic cave. They were all running as fast as they could back to their friends. Takua listened to the conversations around him. For some reason, Toa always enjoyed conversing intra-team. Takua didn’t know why. Even he enjoyed it. He listened to Shizu argue with another Toa of Acid about who had the worst team. Shala was talking to a Toa of Magnetism, quite freely showing her interest in him. Macku had found her a fellow Toa of Water to talk to, Tuuli was questioning a fast-talking Toa of Air about everything, repeatedly. The other Toa of Air didn’t seem to mind at all. Goylo was talking to a Toa of Psionics, asking her why her team didn’t have a Toa of Iron despite the mission she was sent on. Takua himself wasn’t talking. He was still trying to determine what the strange objects were. He couldn’t seem to figure it out. That bothered him. He didn’t like not knowing stuff. It bothered him to no end. Nothing bothered him except when he couldn’t figure stuff out. Takua was a very laid back Toa. He didn’t really have the same sense of urgency as Shala, or the uptight anger of Shizu. He didn’t feel pressured like Macku, or confused like Tuuli. And he wasn’t entirely sure he felt like Goylo, since he didn’t tend to have any quirks. Takua just knew what to do, and he did it. No problem. His was one of the teams to go out initially without instructions, the sign of true leadership. Or the lack of participation of the group. Either way, he knew he was awesome. But not knowing what something was confused him, and made him loose confidence in himself. He didn’t show it, cause he was a leader. Leaders don’t show their weakness on the job. They wait till after. Takua smiled at the joke Takanuva told him earlier. “Here we go!” He shouted as he saw the grate they had passed through to enter the metal cave. Standing at the entrance peering out were the Toa Metru and the Toa Hagah. Category:Blog posts